


Na Saúde e na Doença

by AgustHolly



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: And Castiel comforts him, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nathaniel cries, Nathaniel is a disaster in the kitchen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustHolly/pseuds/AgustHolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um dia tu recebes uma chamada do teu namorado a dizer que tem algo importante a falar contigo. O que será que o nathaniel queria contar-te? Fará esta noticia com que a vossa relação se destrua ou se torne mais forte ainda? Eis a questao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Saúde e na Doença

Quando Nathaniel te ligou já tu sabias que aí vinham más notícias, mas mesmo assim tu ignoraste esse sentimento e atendeste o telemóvel.  
Começaste a tomar atenção a esse teu sentimento quando ouviste, do outro lado da linha, a voz rouca e vazia de Nathaniel a pedir-te para te encontrares com ele. Há já umas semanas que ele andava estranho, talvez esta seja a chance de tu finalmente descobrires o porquê do comportamento dele.  
Saíste apressado de casa, rumo ao lugar combinado, sentindo o teu coração bater tanto que tu pensaste que te ia saltar da boca para fora; as tuas mãos estavam a começar a suar e não conseguias tirar o peso de cima dos teus ombros; querias vomitar, mas não conseguias, pois ainda não tinhas comido nada. A única coisa que podias fazer era andar mais rápido.  
Finalmente chegaste ao parque, o tal lugar de encontro combinado, e quase respiraste de alívio quando viste a silhueta do teu namorado sentado num dos bancos. Caminhaste na sua direção um pouco mais calmo e chamaste-o pelo nome:  
— Nathaniel.  
Ouvindo o seu nome, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou na tua direção. Arregalaste os olhos com a expressão desesperada dele.  
— N-nath? O que se passa? — aquela sensação ruim não desaparecia, pelo contrário, só aumentava, e agora que estavas parado as tuas pernas começaram a tremer.  
— Castiel, e-eu... b-bem... — enquanto ele reunia a força e a coragem necessárias para te contar a notícia certamente má, como tu preveras, as palavras flutuavam freneticamente a fim de formarem uma frase. A tua mente imaginava o que ele quereria te contar; era algo que ele te andara a esconder, mas que agora decidiu contar. Podia ser nada demais, mas a adrenalina dentro do teu corpo e a expressão de Nathaniel diziam que era algo importante — Vou... morrer.  
Agora não sabias como havias de te sentir. Depois de raciocinar sobre as palavras "vou morrer" e o verdadeiro significado delas, tu soltas um riso sarcástico:  
— Estás a gozar, certo? Chamaste-me só para me contar uma piada seca como essa?  
Quando ele não ri nem responde à tua esperança de que aquilo era mesmo apenas uma piada seca, tu começas a aperceber-te de novo que aquilo é a sério e que...  
— Não estavas a gozar? — perguntas.  
A tua consciência começar a dar sinal de alerta quando Nathaniel mantém a sua expressão assustadoramente calma e séria.  
— Tenho cancro.  
hm? Os teus olhos desfocam-se e já não consegues sentir as tuas pernas, então lentamente diriges-te ao banco e sentas-te do seu lado; começavas a sentir dor de cabeça.  
— Há quanto tempo?  
— ...o quê?  
— Há quanto tempo é que sabes? — perguntaste de novo, mais firmemente, sem fazer qualquer contacto.  
— ...há um mês... desculpa.  
— Um mês — repetes — Tu escondeste isto de mim durante um mês!? — agora sentes-te exaltado — E ainda pedes desculpa! — começas a gritar, agora com os teus olhos fixados nos do loiro, apesar de ele não olhar para ti.  
— C-castiel... desculpa, por favor acalma-te.  
Acalmar-me, diz ele. Ele diz uma coisas destas e ainda me pede para ficar calmo!? Porém, mesmo assim, não deixas de respirar fundo para te acalmares um pouco.  
— É de que tipo? — murmuras, olhando para aqueles lindos olhos dourados que tu tantos amavas (não que fosses admitir isso).  
— Cerebral…  
Respiras fundo novamente.  
— Tu… voltaste a viver com os teus pais, não é? — do canto do teu olho conseguias ver o Nath a abanar afirmativamente a cabeça — Pois, imaginei. — dizes, suspirando, levantando-te e indo embora.  
— Castiel?  
— Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar, ok? Vemo-nos amanhã.


End file.
